Skirts
by Zagury
Summary: Luna comforts Ginny after a long day at work.


Ginny Weasley opened the door to her flat and promptly threw her broom across the kitchen.

Luna Lovegood didn't even bother looking up at she cast _Scourgify_ to clean up the dishes Ginny had shattered. Her dirty blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she took down her Christmas decorations from the past holiday.

"Luna," Ginny said, sitting down at the kitchen table and resting her head, "You never take down Christmas decorations."

"You don't like them."

"I like all your decorations." She sighed.

"You want to put up Easter ones."

"We don't have Easter decorations." Ginny argued, the mud from her boots slipping onto the wood beneath.

"Did you have a rough day at work?"

Ginny looked up from her position on the table. Her shoulders ached from the repeated pounding of rain against her cloaks, her fingers numb from gripping her broom through the storm. The entirety of her body was cold, sore, and in dire need of a hot bath. The mane of Weasley hair was wet and mud covered her practice clothes.

Luna packed up her last box and made her way over to Ginny. She stood above her, working her hands through the scarlet hair, working her warmth all the way down to the numb toes. Ginny sighed heavily, wrapping a damp arm around Luna and pulling her closer, breathing her in.

Somehow, Luna always made all the cold disappear.

"Come on," Luna said, pulling Ginny out of the chair. "Let's get you out of these clothes." Ginny grinned.

"Don't use this as an excuse to shag, Luna."

"Never." She replied, crossing her legs, a small smile ghosting her lips. Ginny laughed, staggering along behind her into the bedroom. She pondered collapsing on the bed without undressing, but decided that Luna wouldn't like wet sheets very much when she went to sleep later tonight.

Slowly, Ginny peeled off her Quidditch pads, handing them over to Luna, who easily cast a spell to dry them. The boots were off next, their owner hissing at the sudden change of temperature. The youngest Weasley was soaked down to her knickers, and by the time she handed those over to the only child of the Lovegood's, she was ready to dive into the sheets and stay there for a good couple of days.

"You're blue." Luna said simply, throwing a blanket over her Ginny's shoulders. Ginny fell into the bed and sighed again, closing her eyes and tightening the soft cotton around her.

"Could you dry my hair?" she mumbled sleepily, her hand reaching blindly for Luna's soft hand.

"Of course," She replied, murmuring the incantation that would make the head of red hair smooth, silky, and above all, dry. She let her fingers wander through it mindlessly, without guidance, even though they traced familiar circles at the nape of Ginny's neck.

Ginny scooted herself closer to the blonde witch, putting her head on small thighs. She opened her eyes and looked at the humble skirt Luna bore, the seams worn down so that they were threatening to tear. It smelled just like Luna; a grand assortment of candy with a mix of something you would find in an antique shop. Ginny brought her hand to rest on Luna's calf, running up so that her fingers could idly sketch along the fabric.

"Is this one of your old school skirts?" She finally asked, her hand moving back down to Luna's calf.

"Yes. Did you recognize it?"

"It seemed familiar."

"Are you warm enough?" Ginny, having Luna in her life for so long, was completely accustomed to her breezy change in subject.

"I like you in skirts, you know." She knew that Luna was smirking.

"You also like me naked."

"Mmm, yes. You're quite nice when you're like that, too." Ginny shuddered as Luna's hand slipped down under the blanket to rub her sore shoulder. The warmth of her palm was a huge contrast to the abnormal cold of her own skin. Ginny shivered again.

_Eh, fuck it,_ Ginny decided and sat up, her hands already trying to pry off Luna's blouse. She obliged, pulling it off swiftly and unhooking her bra. When she started on her skirt, however, Ginny stopped her, pale hands covering pale hands on a slim waist. The fiery mane moved to and fro as she shook her head, smiling somewhat wickedly and moving to kiss the blonde.

Ginny could feel Luna's hands everywhere as they pulled her down beside the witch on the bed. Sometimes they were cupping her face, and other times they were cupping her breasts, thumbs stretching to skim the peak of her nipples. She could feel their warmth at her stomach, pressing there periodically and many times she felt them on her back as they ran the trail up and down her spine. They caused her to gasp when they found their place at her center, stroking and delving and _God_, it was so much.

She kissed her hard, and Luna kissed her back, and it was pure bliss with their arms wrapped around each other in an subtle chaos, Luna's warm body pressed against Ginny's cooler, and Luna's fingers hitting that spot _just there_, her thumb rubbing the bundle of nerves as Ginny lost control.

With her face pressed into Luna's neck, Ginny breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of candy and old wooden chairs. She kissed the skin that she knew was Luna's tender spot, sucking gently and Luna reacted, her toes curling under Ginny's ankles.

Ginny led her hand down to Luna's stomach, rubbing lightly before moving past her skirt and onto her inner thigh. Luna's chest was rising and falling slightly more rapidly, Ginny still mindful of her mouth that was at work on her neck. Her fingers groped for knickers to push aside, but she swore when there was nothing but air.

"Bugger."

"What is it?"

"You're not wearing knickers."

"Of course I'm not. You hate it when I wear knickers."

Ginny laughed and pushed two fingers inside, into the heat. Luna gasped, her hand knotting in Ginny's hair and the other gripping the bed sheets. The walls were tight around her fingers, but that made her want to hear more. She stroked faster, harder, her thumb expertly working at the nub. Luna moaned, and it was a sweet noise that made Ginny fly.

Ginny thought briefly that this was a very good way to warm up after a very cold Quidditch practice, thinking of the sweltering heat that consumed her lower belly.

But then Luna moaned again, and it made Ginny think of other things.

"Ginny…"

Luna's body arched up before falling limp. Ginny just draped an arm around her, letting her scent invade her nose once more. Luna's breathing came slower and steadier. She turned to Ginny, her hand running up and down her side, the other brushing the hair back from her forehead. Ginny threw the blanket over them and grinned.

"So," Luna said, smiling. "You like me skirts?"


End file.
